


Something like love

by margott



Series: Mafia AU [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha!Viktor, How Do I Tag, Kidnapping, M/M, Mafia AU, Mpreg-ish, Nothing explicit, Omega Verse, Omega!Yuuri, Past Rape/Non-con, Skater!Viktor, Yakuza!Yuuri, based on an au of an au of an au, brief mention of otayuri, but just in case, it's just mentioned, mentioned rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:39:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margott/pseuds/margott
Summary: Viktor has been missing for almost three years. But when Yuri hears him call his name, he can't help but hope.





	Something like love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kashoku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashoku/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Footprints](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597248) by [Kashoku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashoku/pseuds/Kashoku). 



> Based on Kashoku's AU of an AU of an AU.

“Yuuri!”

That one word forced all air from Yuri’s lungs. He felt like he couldn’t breath, his brain stopped working, and he focused on that one word. His name. He knew that voice. It wasn’t a fan or some stranger, it was him.

It was the day after Yuri had won the NHK in Tokyo and Mila had somehow convinced Yakov and him to go out shopping, to get some souvenirs for people back home. Not that Yuri really had anyone back home. A few months after Viktor had disappeared, Yuris grandfather had gotten sick and passed away. It had been hell. But he took that pain and put it into his skating. His senior debut two year ago had shattered records, a sky high technical score from devoting all his time into practice and an amazing performance score from pouring his broken heart out onto the ice. He shattered Viktors records and he wasn’t even there to tease about it. 

“Yuri?”

It was Yakov. Yuri had stopped walking and now Yakov and Mila were a few feet ahead of him, worry covered their faces. He twisted his head around, looking all around him for that first voice. He scanned the slightly crowded street for that unique silver hair and looked more closely when he couldn’t see it.

“Yuri is everything okay?”

It was Mila this time, her hand on his back as she stepped up beside him.

“I-I heard him. I heard him say my name!” Yuri manages to get out as he scans the crowd again, desperately wanting to see him. He knew Yakov and Mila would know who he was talking about. They all missed him and worried about him. He had not been seen in public since he had been taken and Yuri wondered if that was for the best. He didn’t want Viktor to be dead, but he knew that being alive could be far worse. 

“...Yuri…” Mila wrapped her arms around him and pressed her head into his neck. Yuri had grown several inches in the past year, puberty hitting him in the off-season thankfully, and now he used that height to his advantage, looking over the heads of the crowd.

And then a group of students broke apart,

And there he was, standing in front of a coffee shop.

“Viktor…” It was barely a whisper, but Mila heard the surprise in his voice and looked up. She gasped when she saw him. And then Yuri knew it wasn’t a hallucination. He tore himself from Milas grip and ran towards him. He slowed down a few feet away, scared that this would be a mistake. That he was seeing things. That this was just some stranger who just happened to look like Viktor. The maybe-Viktors back was to him and he was talking to someone. But Yuri knew that hair, that posture, that frame.

“Viktor” Yuri said it louder this time, and the man turned around. His eyes were blue, that perfect icy blue. As soon as Yuri saw those eyes, he didn’t think, he ran those last few feet and wrapped his arms around him. Around Viktor. He knew that he wouldn’t let go, he couldn’t let go. The moment he let go, Viktor would disappear again and then Yuri would be left alone again. 

“Yura?” and it was Viktors voice. Viktor knew him and Viktor was there. Yuri let out a small laugh, and nodded his head against Viktors chest. He could feel tears forming in his eyes and he couldn’t be bothered to fight them off. When Yuri looked up, Viktor was looking at his companion, but Yuri couldn’t be bothered. He was busy looking at Viktor, spotting all the changes to him. There wasn’t many, he looked as perfect as ever. There were no scars or bruises or red marks. His hair was longer now, tied up in a braid that goes just past his shoulders. Yuri took a deep breath and inhaled Viktors scent. It was different, now mixed with that of an omega.

“Yura…” Viktor said his name again as he slowly placed his hands on Yuris shoulders and pushed him back, until Yuri had to let go and take a step back. But just a step, he wasn’t going to let Viktor be taken again without a fight. He looked back for a second to see where Mila and Yakov were and they were right behind him. Mila looked just as shocked and as happy as Yuri felt, but Yakov, Yakov looked scared. 

Viktor looked at the two of them...and he smiled and waved. Yuri kinda wanted to slap him in the moment. He disappears for three years and he just smiles and waves? Mila rushes forwards, almost pushing Yuri out of the way and hugs Viktor. Yuri can hear her sobbing and Viktor just presses his forehead against her red hair. When Mila finally pulls away, rubbing at her running eyeliner, Viktor looks over at Yakov and pulls him into a deep hug. Yuri knew that hug. It was the hug he would give him grandfather when he had been away for months to practice.

When Viktor stepped back he turned to his companion, who had been watching the interaction silently. Wrapping an arm around his waist Viktor pulled him forward. And Yuri stiffens as he stepped forward. 

“Everyone, this is my husband Yuuri, and this is our son Vitaly.” Viktor says with a smile, genuine happiness as he talks about his small family. Yuuri smiles at the group and shifts the small child he is carrying into one arm so he can give a small wave.

“Viktor, what happened?” Mila asks, her voice is soft from crying. Yuri is wondering the same thing. He knew Viktor was impulsive and forgetful, but never over something this big. 

Viktor looks over to his husband and they have a quick conversation in Japanese, before Viktor picks up Vitaly and Yuuri waves at them and walks down the street, giving them some time alone.

“Here let’s head inside and grab a drink!” Viktor says with a smile as he leads them into the coffee shop. 

Yuri wants to scream at him, slap him, toss a fit. How can he be so casual? Like it hasn’t been three fucking years, without a word, a goodbye, any indication that he was okay? But Yuri follows him quietly, he doesn’t want to ruin this. This is more than Yuri could have imagined he would ever get, so he will take it without complaint. 

The shop isn’t too crowded so they find a table at the back where it is fairly quiet and sit down. After a minute a server comes by to take their orders, the group telling Viktor what they want and he translates it into Japanese. After three years, it seems to roll off of his tongue, as natural as Russian is to Yuri. After she leaves an uneasy silence falls over the group. No one knows where to start.

Mila takes a deep breath before she speaks, “Viktor, are you okay?” she slips into Russian, making sure no one would understand them. Her face is worried but she’s got the focused look in her eyes, watching Viktor closely so he can’t lie.

Viktor pauses for a moment, looking down at his son held against his chest. There was no doubt that he was Viktors child, they had the same silver hair and the same icy blue eyes. “I’m okay now. I wasn’t for a while, but I guess I wasn’t even before. I’ve found a purpose now, a muse. It’s nice.” He smiles, but it’s a sad smile.

“Are you coaching anyone?” Mila asks, but they all know the answer. If Viktor Nikiforov had been coaching someone, the whole skating world would know.

“Nope! Been a bit of a stay at home Dad!” Viktor smiles down at the dozing child pressed against his chest. “Yuuri has worked really hard to get where he is, especially as an omega, so I mostly take care of Vitaly.” 

There’s a moment of silence and then Yuri can’t hold it back anymore. “Why didn’t you say anything? Send a note or call or ANYTHING to let us know that you were alive? Or that you weren’t forced to be some kind of alpha breeding stock? You get married and NONE of us even get an invitation? You have a kid and NONE of us know about it? Why didn’t you say ANYTHING?” Yuri can’t bring himself to look at Viktor as he speaks, keeping his eyes on his lap. His voice is low and stuttering as he tries not to cry. 

Silence falls over the table, and after a moment Yuri looks up. Viktor is staring down at his lap, looking ashamed and a little scared. Yakov is keeping his eyes firmly on the table in front of him, an ashamed look on his face.

The server comes with their drinks then. She places them on the table and then quickly walks off. After the silence has stretched on for what seems like hours Yuri starts to panic. He’s fucked this up, his only chance to talk to Viktor in years and he let his anger ruin it.

“I-I’m sor…”

“It’s complicated.” Viktor cuts Yuri off. Viktor keeps his eyes down as he picks up his coffee cup and takes a sip.

“Viktor…” It’s Yakov that speaks this time. “Is your...husband the man you were talking to at the banquet at Worlds?”

“Yes.” 

Yakov lets out a deep breath then hangs his head in resignation and curses in Russian.

“Why what happened at the banquet?” Mila asks, her hands wrapped tightly around her coffee cup.

Viktor doesn’t answer, he just takes another sip of his coffee and looks over to Yakov, expecting him to tell the story.

Yakov lets out another deep breath before he starts talking. “I saw Viktor talking to this Yuuri at the banquet and they seemed to be getting along well enough. I talked to some of the other guests and learned that he was a rich businessman that donated heavily to the arena. When I saw how well he and Viktor got along I started asking more questions, seeing if I could get him to sponsor Viktor directly. But...people kept mentioning how his business had some shady connections. Yakuza connections. It wasn’t worth the risk. When you weren’t in your room the next morning I had my suspicions but I never would have thought… I should have…”

Throughout the tale, Viktor keeps his eyes on Yakov. When his voice breaks at the end Viktor reaches over so he can place a comforting hand on Yakovs thigh. “Don’t. Don’t beat yourself up over it. There was nothing you could do. Yuuri is incredibly stubborn. He would have found a way.”

Yuris mouth drops open at the casual way Viktor says something like that. How he’s so casual about the fact that he was kidnapped. And a shiver runs through him as he realizes he was right, Viktor was probably locked up and raped at first. He wants to be sick.

“Well then, let’s go!” Yuri can’t help himself. “We’ll get you to the embassy or you can hide out in the hotel or something until you get a passport and then you can go back to Russia with us.” Yuri is desperate. Viktor is here again and he can’t lose him again.

“I can’t” Viktor says it so finally.

“Bullshit. We’ll make a big scene of it. No way the Yakuza will risk the media exposure or the cost or the resources to keep the baby daddy of some low-ranking business owner. You can come back to Russia and skate again, or coach or whatever...” Yuri is ranting now. He can’t stop himself.

“Yura” Viktor raises his voice slightly. Not enough to bother the other tables, but enough to cut through Yuris rising panic.

Yuri shuts up. He fucked this up again. He looks back down at his lap and he can feel Mila tuck her head into his shoulder. The tears that had been building finally slipped free.

“It’s not that simple Yura. I’m married now. I’m a Japanese citizen. Yuuri and I are mated. We have Vitaly and another one on the way. Yuuri’s not just some business owner, he is head of the entire southern region of Japan. He will find me and he will come after you, he will hurt you. I can’t leave. And I don’t want too.”

That final statement sends a jolt through the group. But Viktor continues, “When I was skating I was losing my mind. I couldn’t do it anymore. I wasn’t a person to those people. Yuuri was the first person in a long time to treat me as more than just my performance, more than just my score. I was so intrigued when I was talking to him. The way he talked about skating and art and he could see past the glimmer of the performance and the difficulty of it and see how lonely I was. I think I was in love with him even then.”

“That doesn’t make what he did right.” Milas voice is barely a whisper.

“I know that, but I can’t deny that I have found happiness in my new family. Sometimes you just have to take a situation and make the best of it. He is really a wonderful man. I've seen the way some of his associates treat their partners and it horrible. I know it still doesn't make what he did okay, or mean that he's a saint, but I have never feared for my life around Yuuri.”

“You really don't want to come back home?” Yuri voice is quiet and he's still crying.

“Yura...sometimes, sometimes home changes.”

There's silence for a moment as Viktors statement sets in.

Viktor is the first one to talk again “Congratulations on your win Yura. And your silver Mila! I wanted to go to the stadium and watch you live, but it would have been too big of a risk. But Vitaly and I watched from our hotel room!”

“You were watching?” Yuri says, surprised.

Viktor nods enthusiastically, “I’ve watched all of your performances, and Milas and Georgis.”

“I’m surprised you haven’t used this chance to critique me then.” Yuri says with a bit of a laugh.

“You haven’t given me any reason to. I’m so proud of you Yura.” Viktor looks right at Yuri as he’s talking. Yuri can’t hold his gaze for more than a few seconds before he has to look away, blushing. 

The conversation from then on is light. Just old friends catching up. They talk about the other skaters and their routines. When they start talking about Chris Viktor looks ashamed again. He asks them to let him know that he is okay. They talk about Yakov's new students and Mila's new boyfriend. Which leads to Mila teasing him about Otabek. Which leads to Yuri shoving her and Viktor joining in on the teasing. Mila asks to hold Vitaly, and Viktor tells them stories of the mischief he's gotten into. How he threw up all over a brand new suit and how Viktor tried so hard to make his first word 'Papa', but it ended up being 'poo'. It seems like the lighthearted chat goes on for hours. 

Eventually Viktor has to leave. They are taking the train back to the Kyushu today and they can't miss it. He pays for their coffee and picks up Vitaly. Outside the coffee shop he gives them all one last hug. Yuri can't help himself from holding on for a few more moments.

"I'll talk to Yuuri to see if maybe I can email you or something." Viktor practically whispers in his ear while they are hugging. "Let you know I'm okay. Maybe let you know if I can find a flaw or two in one of your performances."

Yuri nods slowly and then Viktor is stepping away. He wants to hold on, hold tighter so he can't leave, but Yuri lets go. He lets go, steps back and holds tight to Mila. As Viktor waves and turns away even Yakov is crying as puts his arm around Yuri and Mila. Yuuri is waiting a few stores down and when Viktor catches up with him they join hands and keep going. They watch until the small family turns a corner and disappears.

They manage to make it back to their hotel but that night Yuri stays in Milas room and they just hold each other, taking turns crying and comforting each other. When it's time to fly back to Russia, Yuri doesn't want to go. He wants to stay in Japan and just walk around until he runs into Viktor again. But he can't. He has to go back and keep practicing. So Viktor can keep watching him.

 

The months pass and Viktor doesn’t email. Yuri doesn’t hear from him at all. He takes gold at the Grand Prix finals, then at Nationals, then Euros and then Worlds. He tries to push Viktor from his mind but he can’t. Viktor said he watches all his performances so when Yuri starts to think of his programs for next season he decides to communicate through his skating. Viktor was the one who taught how important emotions were to a performance. Viktor may not be able to talk to Yuri, but this way Yuri can talk to Viktor. 

Yuri picks up his mail on his way up to his apartment. He moved out of Lilias apartment a few weeks ago when he turned 18. Most of it is bills or catalogs, but there is one that stands out. It’s a small package envelope with just his name and address, with no return or sender's name. It might be fan mail but that was sent to a PO box and there hadn’t been any problem with the Angels in the past. He’s looking the envelope over when the elevator dings and he gets off on his floor.

After kicking off his shoes and flopping down on his bed Yuri opens it slowly and then tosses it the content down onto the bed spread. There a CD case and a polaroid. Yuri picks up the polaroid first. It’s a picture of Viktor and Yuuri, Yuuri in a hospital gown, bond mark clearly visible, and Viktor is sitting next to him on the hospital bed, holding a baby. He has that stupid heart shaped smile and Yuri can’t help but smile along. He flips the polaroid over and on the back, in the same writing as the envelope, the writing Yuri can’t help but kick himself for not remembering, is a name. “Yulian Lev Katsuki”. Yuri lets out a little laugh as he feels tears start to form in his eyes.

Picking up the CD case next he opens it up to find a DVD inside. Written on the DVD is ‘On love: Agape’. Sitting up Yuri reaches for his laptop, quickly powering it on and placing the DVD in the player. It opens to a video of an empty rink. After a moment Viktor skates into the center.

And then the music starts to play. It’s a beautiful soprano singing, accompanied by a soft piano. And Viktor starts to skate. It’s a beautiful program. Complex and moving. It tells a story of innocence and kindness and love. So much love. By the time Viktor reaches his finishing pose Yuri has to wipe away a few tears. The camera then follows Viktor as he skates over to the side, where Yuuri is waiting, holding Vitaly and incredibly round. Viktor picks up Vitaly and spins him around a few times before facing the camera and waving. After a moment Vitaly starts to wave and Viktor laughs and leans down to give Vitaly a kiss. Then the video ends.

Yuri stays quiet for several minutes. Then he starts the video again. This time he focuses on the movements, the jumps and spins and memorizes them. After the second viewing Yuri packs up his laptop, grabs his skating bag and runs out of his apartment. He's exhausted, weighed down by jet lag but he doesn't care. Viktor was talking to him, and he would listen.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: 'Lev' is a Russian name meaning 'lion', its the closest thing I could find to 'tiger'.
> 
> Viktors 'agape' is not Yuuri. Yes he may love Yuuri, but he was kidnapped and raped. There is some Stockholm Syndrome in there. Viktors 'agape' is his children. I really think that the moment Vitaly was born was the moment that Viktor decided that he was going to stay, no matter what.


End file.
